Discordia Howe
Discordia Howe is a demigod daughter of Ares, she lives in Cabin 5 at Camp Half-Blood. History Before Camp Half-Blood Discordia had a good relationship with her mother, but one day, when she was 12, a hellhound attacked her and her mother. Thankfully, her mother had been expecting this and killed it before it could do much harm, unfortunately before that, Discordia got a scar on her upper left arm. Because of the attack, her mother thought that it would be a good time to send her to Camp Half-Blood, her mother cannot see through the mist, but knows who her father is (Ares). Her mother brought her to Camp Half-Blood and left her there, not explaining anything. She hasn’t seen her mother since then. Only communicating via letters. Camp Half-Blood When Discordia crossed into Camp Half-Blood she was greeted by the border patrol and taken to see Chiron and Mr D. She was put into the Hermes cabin and she joined in all their activities. The rest of the Hermes cabin started to notice her excelling in activities that has war training and agility in. But she still wasn’t claimed, then, 7 months later she was claimed by Ares and joined Cabin 5. She fit in to the Ares Cabin, but felt a little out of place, thanks to her being smaller than the average Ares camper. She proved herself to the cabin in one game of capture the flag, when she got the flag from the Athena cabin, after her siblings couldn’t reach it. Appearance Discordia has long blonde hair and has tanned skin, she has green eyes, which can have a slight tint of red (thanks to her father, Ares) when she is angry. She is tall for her age, and she has a slim build. But don’t let this underestimate you, she can be fierce and protective over the people she trusts. She wears cut off jeans which come to just below her knees. She wears her Camp Half-Blood top, which has a lot of holes in, thanks to her being in the Sword Fighting Arena a lot. Discordia also has a scar, on her upper left arm, which she keeps hidden because it reminds her of her mother. Personality Though she is a daughter of Ares, Discordia is kinder than most of her siblings. She is still vengeful but has a calmer side. She doesn’t really react around people well, ever since she entered Camp Half-Blood and was claimed she has gotten better, she interacts with people more, but still not well, it could be a trait from her father. She has a good sense of humour, and likes to joke about at times. Once she becomes focused on a goal, she finds it hard to give it up, and will find anyway to succeed, not much can get in her way. She is also very careless, but striking, she has an unusual style of working, her plans seen almost impossible, but she makes them work. Category:DaughterofAchelois Category:Greek Demigod Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Character